Forever Prim
by Integrity21
Summary: Rory has loved Prim his whole life, but finally when she loves him back Gale doesn't approve, Madge thinks it's cute and Katniss doesn't know what to think, but it doesn't help that Prim's ex wants to kill him. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Primrose Everdeen, I think to myself, she must be one of the most beautiful girls in the world. I've loved her ever since I heard her name called at the reaping and realized how much I didn't want her to leave me, and I just have to say with much guilt that I'm happy Katniss took her place, because it meant that Prim didn't have to leave me. But now we're older, 15, to be exact and I can't imagine my life without her. And so I figure if I really love her that much I should call her or visit her or something to let her know that I care for her. Of course I've said this to myself a million times but now it's different; I haven't seen her in a while and truly miss her so I walk out the door to go see her.

Just before I turn the hallway to get to the Everdeen's apartment I run into her.

"Oh hi Rory, I haven't seen you in a while." She says with that beautiful smile of hers.

"Uh yeah, I was just on my way to see you actually."

"Really, I'm on my way to lunch right now, but would you want to join me?" she asks innocently, obviously not realizing my motive; which I feel is a good thing.

"Um sure, I'd really like that." I tell her.

We walk to the cafeteria in silence, only hearing the soft tapping of our shoes on the tile. "So," she says, "how are you"

"I, I'm good" I tell her, "but how are you?"

"I'm good Katniss moved out a few months ago and my mother has become very sentimental with me which means she really is not fond of Drew."

"Who is Drew?" I ask.

"Oh you haven't heard, he's my boyfriend." I feel my heart drop,

"No I haven't heard." How could she, I ask myself but then again this is not a fair question she didn't know that I loved her and she certainly didn't know why I wanted to see her today for all she knew the only reason I wanted to see her was to ask about a broken finger. But now I have a different question for her. How to fix a broken heart.

As we walk into the cafeteria a very good looking guy comes up to us about 16 at the most but when he hugs Prim I realize this must be Drew. "Rory, this is Drew, Drew this is an old friend of mine, Rory." I can see Drew tense up as Prim says old friend and I smirk to myself he obviously thinks that there was something between us but then I see Prim give a small shake of her head to him and my smirk vanishes.

"I'll be right back guys" Prim says, "I have to go to the bathroom."

As soon as Prim leaves Drew's eyes narrow, "So Rory," he spits, "why are you suddenly interested in Prim?"

I almost blush and then realize who just asked that so I decide to throw it in his face. "Oh you know, just catching up on old memories, ha the times we had," I add exaggerating a bit at the end, "Why are you?" I ask knowing this will really get him.

"She's my girlfriend." He spits with a smirk.

"Oh really does Katniss know?"

"Katniss?" he asks. Oh this is too good, "Oh, you know Prim's very protective older sister" I tell him. I see his eyes widen, "You've never made the connection before? And Prim's never told you, I guess she doesn't think you'll be around long enough for her to tell you." I smirk knowing I just won this battle. When I look back at him I see that he is looking over my shoulder with a smirk.

And when I turn to see what it is I see that Prim is coming back with a smile.

"Hey sorry I took so long I ran into Gale on the way back and he said that he would like to meet you, to um see if you're good enough" she says practically mumbling by the end. When I look back to try and find Gale I see him leaning against the door nonchalantly. When he realizes I've noticed him he starts to walk over. "Hey Rory what's up." He says nodding his head toward me.

"And you must be Drew, I think Prim might have mentioned you when we where talking about the good times her and Rory had."

Just from that comment alone I can tell he already knows I like Prim and I make a mental note to remember to beat him up for finding out.

"So, Drew, how did you and Prim meet?" I hear him ask but my eyes are trained on Prim's blushing. "At a dance." Drew responds arrogantly. "I see, and have you met Katniss yet," when Drew shakes his head no Gale goes on, "well I wish you the best of luck, no wait actually I don't because I really don't think you deserve such an honest, loyal, beautiful girl like Prim. And I think that if Katniss doesn't find out soon I just might tell her myself." As soon as Gale finishes he gives Prim a quick kiss on the cheek a pat on the shoulder to me and an accusing look to Drew before he walks off. "Sorry about him," Prim says, throwing an accusing look at me. "What," I say, "I didn't ask him to come over and pick on your boyfriend." I almost immediately regret saying this because if Prim hadn't put her hand on Drew's shoulder he defiantly would have tried to beat me up; even though I totally could have taken him I'm thankful.

After the incident in the cafeteria I had stalked off to go find Gale and half yell at him for ruining the friendship Prim and I potentially had and half thank him for making "Drew" look so bad.

And by the time I've tracked him down he is getting ready for bed.

"What do you want?" he growls as he opens the door.

I don't know what to say so I just ask if I can come in.

"Fine." He says.

"I just wanted to thank you for all of that." I tell him.

"Your welcome." He says warily.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's just I thought you would be angry considering I just practically ruined your chances with Prim." He says jokingly.

"Oh well um, wait how did you even know that I like Prim!" I shout. "Watch it," he says still smiling at my expense, "you know you really should find out why you talk in your sleep."

Without thinking about it I punch Gale in the shoulder. And I see his face go into shock before it turns into a wicked grin and then we're on the ground wrestling, you know in a brotherly way.

After about 15 minutes of this we both raise ourselves up calling an unspoken truce and sit down on the couch and watch TV.

"Gale, can I sleep here tonight?" I ask missing the old times when we shared a room and got to hang out every night.

"Um sure. But may I ask why." He says with a smirk.

"Because I miss my big brother" I say, "I miss hanging out with you, depending on you, and hearing your opinions on everything."

I can tell Gale doesn't know how to respond to this so I say good-night and head off to bed until I realize I'm probably sleeping on the couch but when I walk in Gale says " The guest room in down the hallway to the left." So I listen to his directions but when I walk in it's about 5 feet by 7 feet which you could say is pretty small for a guy whose 5'6. And as soon I lay my head down on my pillow I am asleep.

I am abruptly awaken by a rather annoyed Gale, which out of habit makes me wrack my brain to try and remember if I did anything and when I figure I haven't done anything I become defensive and it kind of starts to bother me that he's just standing there waking me up for no apparent reason.

"What?" I finally say.

"You have a visitor." He says with something lining it which I think might be pity. "He's in here." I hear him say.

I hear a sniffle "thanks" I try and place the voice but I can't.

And then a figure walks in and I still don't recognize it.

"Rory? Is that you?" and then I realize it's Prim.

"Prim, what's wrong?" I ask truly worried about her, considering I've never seen her like this. I hear her sniffle and then another round of sobs come. Without thinking about it I pull her into my lap, and pull her head against my chest and start stroking her hair. After about 45 minutes of this she finally responds to my question.

"After you left Drew brought me back to his apartment and then he…he… he tried to get me to… to.." I realize with a start what she means.

"Oh, no Prim, you…you didn't right?" I ask and seriously hope not because then I would know that I lost all chance.

"No, I wouldn't and I told him that I didn't want to and that it wouldn't be right; we're only 15. And then he…he… he tried to force me but when I made it to the door he screamed at me and then he broke up with me." Telling me this brings on another round of sobs which eventually subside and then she asks me

"I did the right thing. Right?" she says looking up at me with her beautiful blue eyes. "Right" I murmur into her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Rory P.O.V.

"Don't worry Prim it will be okay." I tell her and we still sit here with her in my lap. I look at the clock and see that it's 5 o'clock in the morning, too bad there is no windows in this closet of a room because I can't see Prim's face so I can't tell if she's asleep or still awake.

"Rory," I hear her whisper, "o you think I'm being stupid?"

"No Prim of course not, it scares me to even think of you in a situation like that. You are defiantly not being stupid; if anyone is stupid it's me I mean I'm the one who left you alone with him."

That's the thing about staying up all night not talking, it brings bad thoughts to mind, because I really do blame myself even though I subconsciously know it's not my fault.

"Rory Hawthorne, don't you dare say anything like that, it was entirely my own fault, I was the one who put myself in that position."

"Prim none of it was ever your fault." I tell her as I lift her chin up to look me in the eye "It was not your fault" I say sternly.

I slowly let her face go as if I'm afraid it will shatter like glass and I'm not sure that it won't. As we sit there I slowly lay down with her still in my arms because I have to say that just because I'm not the one who just had a traumatizing experience it doesn't mean I'm not tired too and then I drift off.

When I wake up I see that Prim is still asleep and I'm glad she is because I'm sure she got even less sleep than I did. And I realize something this experience has made me act extremely mature and I'm sure my dad would have been proud. I hear someone knock on the door and I stiffen afraid for Prim that it's Drew but then I realize that it's a girl's voice.

"She's right in here." I hear Gale say. And I can tell that someone's about to come in so I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep. "Oh, I see." I hear someone say so I open my eyes just a crack and see that it's Katniss. "And did she tell you what was wrong?" I hear Katniss say.

"Um no, just something about Drew and that she needed to see Rory." Gale explained. I had to stop myself from smirking because the second Katniss finds out about what Drew did to her younger sister she will hunt him down like her and Gale used to hunt down rabbit.

"Well I guess they'll have to wake up sometime." Katniss says.

But then Gale cuts in "You know I think they just fell asleep, and anyway we need to catch up, so how've you been Catnip?" I give a light sigh and I know Gale will know this is a thank you because I hear him give a light chuckle in response. As soon I know the door is closed I try to fall back to sleep.

When I wake back up I see that it's 9:00am. I look to see Prim and see that she's already awake.

"How long have you been up?" I ask.

"About two minutes."

"So about Drew…" I start but then she cuts me off by saying

"I don't want to talk about it." We fall back into silence and I hear Gale laughing outside.

"Why don't we get up?" I say feeling a little awkward.

"Good idea." As we walk out the room grows silent, Gale is looking questioningly at me and Katniss' face is a mixture of accusing and thankfulness. "So…" Gale says, "Do you guys want breakfast?" I notice that I'm starving and greedily nod my head so Gale gets up and walks into the kitchen.

"Um, I'll help." I say and then follow Gale into the kitchen.

"Need some help?"

"Sure, so what was wrong with Prim?" he asks. So I tell him everything and the more I say the angrier he gets.

"I knew it; I knew he was no good!" Gale almost shouts.

"I'll get the plates." I say indicating that the subject is over.

Prim P.O.V

I tell Katniss the story, the whole thing right down to the exact words that Rory used to soothe me. I notice that Katniss is unusually still.

"Katniss what's wrong?" I ask and then she snaps.

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE DOES HE LIVE? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" She starts screaming, and then I realize Rory must have told Gale too because he is also yelling. Katniss gets up and walks into the kitchen "Gale did Rory tell you?" she says through gritted teeth.

"Yes he did." Gale replies, "You know what Rory, Prim we'll be right back. Oh and by the way Rory, have you seen my knife?"

"Umm, Katniss, Gale, I don't think this is really a good idea, I mean you'll go to jail." Rory says trying hard to talk them out of it.

"You know the only person who should go to jail is Drew." Katniss practically shouts.

"No Katniss you can't," I say, "think about Peeta, and Finnick and Rue, it will hurt them if you go to jail. You don't want your children to grow up without a mother like we did without a father do you? And think of Peeta, what if he reacts the same way mother did? What if he shuts down leaving the kids to fend for themselves? You can't do that to them, it would be wrong. Imagine looking into the eyes of Drew's family after you kill him, sure what he did to me was horrible but he didn't take my life so you shouldn't take his." I can't believe I just said that but I had to, I can't lose my sister. And I figure it worked on both of them until Gale says, "Yeah, well I don't have anything to live for so I'll kill him for you Katniss." And then he turns to walk out the door, but Katniss grabs his arm, "Maybe she's right Gale, why don't we just…talk to him?" Gale agrees and so off they go, leaving Rory and me alone.

"So why don't we have breakfast?" Rory asks.

"After all that and you can still think of food?" I ask innocuously.

"Well, what can I say I stayed up all night with a baby." He says with a smirk, I feel my eyes go wide and then we both start cracking up.

_A/N thanks for the reviews! Constructive criticism is welcomed. please review otherwise I might stop writing. No just kidding I'll keep writing but the more reviews I get the faster I'll update! But anyway thanks for reading_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it took so long to update, but this one goes out to Cutieboo97, thanks for helping me out!_

Gale P.O.V

I silently chuckle to myself as Katniss and I hunt down that Drew kid, man he is so dead. But it's just like old times, Katniss and I hunting, only now we're hunting people; there's a twist.

"Where is he?" I hear Katniss mumble.

"My exact thought." I respond, although I know Katniss's question was rhetorical, as we turn what seems like the 100th corner, but then we run into Madge.

"Hey, are we still on for 5?" she asks. Yeah that's definitely something I haven't told Katniss, that Madge and I are dating, we have been ever since we were force to do that fake *TV show together, pretending to be in love, of course just before it aired we fell in love, but that's not the point. The point is that Katniss is still oblivious to all of this.

"Yeah, um I'll see you later." I say trying to put the kindness into my eyes. I can see she understands and she silently apologizes with her eyes in return I nod my head.

"Sorry Madge, but we need to get going." Katniss says in a tone that she only reserves for Madge and Prim, two of the most innocent people we know. As soon as Madge is out of earshot Katniss jumps.

"What was that?" she almost screams.

"Nothing." I tell her keeping my voice calm, but she isn't buying it.

"Nothing? No that was something! Are you and Madge dating?" she asks lowering her voice a little, I can see a smile playing at her lips. In response I nod my head yes. But then her face goes cold,

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Nothing" she says keeping her face hidden.

"Katniss…come on. You have Peeta. Don't I deserve to be happy? You know if I didn't know you any better I would think you're selfish." I know I've crossed a line, but I don't care, she _is_ being selfish.

"Wow, Gale, you think I'm seriously upset about that. I mad that you didn't tell me sooner! I thought we were best friends!"

I suddenly feel ashamed, I guess I didn't really think it through, plus the topic of dating never really came up, other than that time she asked me if I was dating anyone…and I said no.

"Look, Katniss I'm sorry." I say, and that's the good thing about Katniss, she loses her temper easily, but she won't hold a grudge against people she loves, not to be conceited or anything.

"It's fine." She says, "Why don't we go hunt down Drew now."

And so we're off.

When we finally find him he's talking to a friend of his, and us being Katniss and I, sneak up unnoticed and we eavesdrop.

"Yeah, and I was like, GET OUT! And then she was like, but I love you. So I said to her, you are so not worthy of me, just leave you sewage rat!"

The first thing I notice is that his impression of Prim is _horrible_, but then I realize three other things, one is that Katniss is shaking with anger. Two, this is not a real story. And three we're going to be doing a little more than talking to this guy.

We sneak around the corner and I see who he's talking to, and then I see why the talking has stopped. He is, or should I say, was talking to Peeta, yeah like Peeta Mellark, husband of Katniss, and then I see why the talking stopped, Drew is now on the ground, clutching his jaw. Wow, I didn't know Bread Boy had it in him, he really proved me wrong.

"Peeta!" Katniss shouts. And then Peeta turns around and sees us.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He says, mainly to Katniss and then she rushes into his arms and start crying onto his shoulder.

"Do you know the kid?" I ask, just to make sure he doesn't always go around punching kids.

"Yeah, he's my distant nephew. And I don't know how much you heard, but he was horrible to Prim." He tells me, still stroking Katniss's hair.

"Yeah, that's what we were doing; Drew Hunting." I see him smile a little bit, but then I nod my head towards Katniss, hoping he'll get the idea of what I'm asking.

"Yeah, Katniss, I think we should tell Gale something." She nods her head and sniffles.

"Gale, you know how Katniss and I got married 6 months ago?" he asks me, I nod my head yes, "well Katniss is going to have a baby."

I feel my jaw drop, Katniss, kids? No way, she told me that she never wanted to have a family, but I guess that changed, under the circumstances, the world is a safer place now, I guess.

"Oh, um congratulations." I say.

"As happy as I am for you guys, I think Madge is looking for me." I say and then I turn on my heal to go find Madge.

Rory P.O.V

"So, what do you want to do?" I ask Prim.

"I don't know, I'm so tired."

"Tell me about it." I say with a grin, reminding her why exactly we had to stay up all night.

"Alright I'm sorry!" she says, sitting down on the couch next to me, I note that she is sitting close, but she obviously doesn't notice, because she keeps apologizing,

"Prim, really it's fine!" I say, because honestly it wasn't that big of a deal.

"No Rory, for all I know you could have a girlfriend!" she says. I smile,

"Prim I can assure you that I do not have a girlfriend." I tell her with a smirk, "Well you could." She says.

"What do you mean?" I ask a smile playing at my mouth.

"I, just meant, you know, you're good looking, and um, you're really considerate and know how to handle tears, you know like last night, you handled it well." I can see a blush creeping up her neck, but I can also see one creeping up my neck too. The next thing I do is unthinkable, and erratic; I kiss her, it is short and bittersweet, but also everything I have ever dreamed of. When I pull away her eyes are half open and half closed.

"I'm sorry." I say, "I just had to, before, I lose my chance, like Gale did with Katniss."

Rather than respond her lips find mine again, this time we stay in that position, but then I pull away, a goofy smile spreading across my face, "Prim?" I say, because her eyes are still closed, "what are you doing."

"Remembering this moment. The feel of your lips, the smile that keeps spreading across your face every time we kiss."

I feel the smile on my face become wider, if that's even possible, and then I kiss her again, this time she wraps her arms around my neck and mine around her waist, but then I hear someone clear they're throat. We instantly throw ourselves to the opposite sides of the couch. I hear Gale chuckle, and then Madge's giggle.

"What are you guys doing." Gale asks, suddenly becoming stern, but I still see the twinkle in Madge's eye, letting me know she'll calm him down if he becomes too scary.

"We were um… just you know…doing the laundry." I say, seeing that there is laundry folded on the table and I know that Gale didn't do that.

"Yeah, uh huh." Gale says.

"You two, what do you think your doing, you're only what…15?

"Yes." Prim squeaks.

"Gale you're scaring her." Madge says stepping in.

"Fine, Prim you can go, I'm sure it's Rory's fault anyway. He kissed you right?"

"Um, no I kissed him." Prim says. What? No I kissed her, I guess she thinks he'll be extremely mad if he thinks I kissed her but I can't let him think this about her.

"No, I kissed her, I don't know why you said that you kissed me, but I'm a big boy, I can fight my own battles."

Gale looks at me and then Prim, "Prim, why don't you go, I still need to talk to Rory."

"Oh, um thanks then. Bye. See you later Rory. I'll call you."

As soon as the door is closed Gale starts ranting.

"What do you think you're doing! Who do you think that is! That is Katniss's little sister! If you _ever_ hurt her, if you even so much as fight Katniss will have your head! The Everdeen's are too much work! Just go find someone else Rory! There are plenty of pretty girls your age in District 13, what about that Tanya girl! Anyone but Prim!"

"THE ONLY REASON YOU DON'T WANT ME TO HAVE PRIM IS BECAUSE YOU CAN'T HAVE KATNISS!" I know I've crossed a line, but he needs to know. But still I instantly regret it because I see the hurt in Madge's eyes, I forgot she was still here.

"I'm sorry Madge, I didn't mean it." I say, ugh, I'm such an idiot! Can't I say anything right today? But I stomp into the guest room, I don't know why I don't go home, but I just don't want to.

I flop down on the bed and instantly fall asleep.

_A/N The * was because you can read more about what happened between Gale and Madge in my other story Time and Time Again, which is not finished. But anyway thanks for reading! By the way do you like the longer or shorter chapters, please let me know and please review, I want to make sure someone is reading this! And thanks to those of you who already did review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey sorry it took so long to update anyone who has been following this story! Thanks so much! And by the way I'm looking for a beta for this story, if you're interested PM me!_

Rory P.O.V

Ugh I'm such an idiot, and this is the only thought that is running through my mind, idiot, idiot, idiot, I have hurt one of the kindest, most innocent, sweetest girls ever, other than Prim, Madge. The only girl who has truly loved Gale and made him happy. I am such a monster. I am about to go on another rampage, you know in my mind; when there is a knock at the door.

"May I come in?" I hear Madge ask in that small voice of hers.

"Fine, whatever." I say. I keep my head down, I am so ashamed of what I said, I must have hurt her feelings so bad.

"Hey…" she says, in practically a whisper.

"Hey, listen Madge I'm sorry, I didn't mean…I mean I meant it but I didn't mean for you to hear and I forgot he had you now."

I tell her. And she does the last thing I expect her to do, she giggles, like a full on little girl giggle, you gotta love Madge.

"What is so funny?" I ask, trying to keep my voice stern.

"Your right, he is bitter because he didn't win over Katniss, I mean it's gotten better over the past few months, every time he tells me he loves me it seems to go away a little in his eyes, but it will always be there, no matter what." I suddenly see the hidden sadness in her eyes, she probably feels like she can't compare to Katniss, but she's wrong, he has been so happy over the past few months, ever since that weird TV show they did that mother never let us watch. But I can see she doesn't see it, so I tell her.

"He loves you, you know. I've never seen him so happy."

She shakes her head, "No, I mean he loves me, but he's been happier, before the Games took Katniss away."

"No, Madge, I can assure you he has never been this happy."

She shakes her head again, what is with this girl; is she always so…humble?

"No, just look at Katniss, she's gorgeous, I could never look like that." What now she thinks she's not pretty? She does not think highly of herself. I usually don't share secrets and have little heart to hearts with anyone, especially not my older brothers girlfriend but she really needs it and trying to avoid sounding gay, but I feel like I can really open up to her."You know Madge, I've never told anyone this, but when I was little I thought you were a princess, your hair was always perfect and you wore beautiful dresses and to me you lived in a castle. And I would like to say, I and so many others thought you were the most beautiful girl in District 12."

"Really?" she giggles, "like who?" I can tell she still doesn't believe me so I give her the list of names.

"Well there was Bristel, Ricky, Shiler, Gammit, Blake, Hunter, Foul, Gere, Ichard, and…Gale." I see her eyes go wide, considering these were the "popular" guys in the school, but I can tell that the last name is the biggest shock.

"No, they didn't" she tells me, suddenly very sure of herself.

"Your right, that wasn't the word they used, but I don't feel comfortable saying them, but otherwise yeah they did, the walls of the Seam houses were very, very thin." 

"Robert Hawthorne!" she yells, and I start cracking up, but she keeps her stern face, "What is so funny?" she yells, again, but I see a twinkle in her eye. "What. Is. So. Funny." She asks me, stressing every word, I can tell she is getting annoyed so I tell her.

"What kind of name is Robert?" I ask her still cracking up, because honestly that is the weirdest name I have ever heard, what happened to common names like Peeta, or Bistine?

"It is a fine name." she huffs, "Fine then what is your real name?" she asks me, I stop laughing, "It's Rory, just Rory." She looks bewildered, and then_ she_ starts laughing, "Fine then are you telling me that Madge is _not_ your real name?" I ask, this time it's me sulking.

"No, it's Margaret." Oh, well I sure feel stupid.

"I didn't know your name was Margaret." A voice suddenly says, I turn over and see Gale, leaning in the doorway, and then I look over at Madge and then where we're sitting and blush; we're sitting on my bed.

"Yes you did, I told you on the show." Madge tells him and then rolls her eyes. "Oh," Gale says, and then looks at where we are sitting as if reading my thoughts. Gah, this is one of the worst and best days of my life, worst because I insulted Madge twice – first about Katniss and then her name – I made Gale mad at me and then I embarrassed myself, twice. But the best because I kissed Prim, which pretty much upstages the bad parts. For some reason I feel a goofy smile spread across my face,

"Why are you smiling?" Gale snaps, but he knows why, because of what this looks like, and that not in the manner that you would think this is the second girl that has been in my bed today, again not in the manner that you would think, but it's still funny.

"Shut up." Gale says, even though I didn't say anything.

And then Madge and I crack up again.

_Hey guys, sorry this is so short, but I have the next chapter ready, and yes this was just a filler, but I figured he needed to make things right with Madge, which would then make things right with Gale, so the next chapter will be up in a few days. Thanks for reading and please, please,please review! The more reviews I get the faster I update! And that pretty blue button is just sitting there ready to be pressed, I think it's about to cry, you don't want to hurt its feelings do you? So what are you waiting for? Press It!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey look, anyone who has read this story, I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. But sadly this isn't an update this story is up for ADOPTION. Anyone who is interested please PM me. Thank you to everyone and anyone who has followed or reviewed this story, I just don't have enough time for it. **


End file.
